Freaky Friday Clique Version
by The Sponge of Dignity
Summary: this is different that freaky friday...no chinese food involved. The clique switch bodies with their boyfriends! read read read read and review!
1. Trailer

This story will keep you on the edge of your seat.

Secrets.

Surprises.

Things you never believe you'd find out.

While in a body that's not yours.

Featuring:

Massie block.

"_You told me you'd love me forever!"_

Alicia Rivera

"_He lies, he cheats, he's immature. He's not right for you!"_

Dylan Marvil

"_I thought you were over him!"_

Kristen Gregory

"_He's not the good guy he says he is!"_

Also featuring:

Landon Crane

"_They're not who they say they are!"_

Josh Hotz

"_I didn't do those things you think! I'm better than that!"_

Derrick Harrington

"_She told me she didn't care!"_

And Dempsey Solomon

"_That actually did happen! I didn't lie!"_

Sleep with one eye open…


	2. The Crash

**Dear people on the internet i don't know who like to read my stories – hi! I'm getting kinda bored of my ****Claire, Pregnant?**** story, so I'm gonna take a little break and write this one. It's about how the clique's switch bodies. I'm gonna try this trailer thing a bunch of author's are doing. AND NO…I'M TRYING NOT TO COPY SOME PEOPLE WHO HAD THE SAME IDEA ON FANFIC. Just like the idea of it. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY!**

Massie woke up to another beautiful day of Massie Block's beautiful life. Strutting to her Massiequin, she couldn't help but wonder what her day would be like. A good day? Would Landon notice her? Maybe he'd even ask her to double on his bike on her way home from school, even though he went to a completely different public school across town.. Maybe they'd go back to his place. Maybe they'd get married, become king and queen, and have three little princes and princesses running around their Armani covered feet. After throwing on her sleeveless black topped dress with the hounds-tooth skirt and the beaded belt, she rushed down the stairs, picking up a Nutz-over-Luna bar on her way out the door.

Isaac was impatiently revving the Range Rover and honking the horn. Massie sighed and jumped into the car, an already buckled Claire by her side.

"Hey, Mass!" Claire exclaimed, folding her hands over her orange Old Navy flow skirt.

"Yeah, yeah," Massie, the not-a-morning-person, said in a tight voice.

Isaac began driving. He came to a sudden stop at Alicia's house, causing the girls in the backseat to launch forward and bang their heads on the smooth yet hard leather seats in front of them. Poor Claire even swerved left and bonked her head on the plastic fridge cover.

"Heyyyyyyyy Massie," Alicia drawled out and piled in, tossing her heavy Louis Vuitton bag on the carpeted floor.

"What is wrong with the range rover today?" Isaac shouted from the front, pounding the wheel. The car started and he began again driving down to Dylan's majestic, spacious mansion. Massie smirked, knowing her house was still twenty times better.

Once they arrived at Kristen's smelly old Pinewoods, she hopped in, looking very unhappy. "What's wrong?" Dylan, the morning person, sang.

"Nothing…just getting a weird, kinda, vibe." The other's brushed it off. That's when it happened.

There was a red light, but the range rover acted up and wouldn't stop. Isaac pounded harshly on the breaks. It kept going. And it drove right into another similar car. A car containing Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Cam Fischer, and Dempsey Solom. Dempsey was going to take his bike to school to save fuel but blew a tire out, Josh's dad was too sick to take him to school, Harris's car broke down so Cam had no ride, and Derrick offered to take them all.

Another car crashed into the rubble. A car containing Landon Crane, on his way to public school.

The Range Rover rippled and vibrated, and the Clique girls all blacked out.

Massie woke up. Bright lights surrounded her. Her back was hurting horribly, probably due to the stiff mattress underneath her. She opened her eyes all the way. Another bed was next to her, and a bed next to that one. Next to her, was none other than Josh Hotz. She was too exhausted and bruised to sit up and see who was next to Josh. Josh was still asleep, or unconscious maybe. His foot was elevated in a sling hung by the ceiling, and his arm was bandaged up. Other than the band-aid above his eyebrow, he looked perfectly fine.

She didn't notice there was another bed to her right. Derrick Harrington had a neck brace on, and an oxygen mask over his nose. Massie almost gasped out loud. It looked pretty gruesome. What had caused this? That's when she looked at herself. Her arm was in a cast, and her entire body was bruised. A terrible scar was cruising its way up her arm. Her arm was hairier than she remembered, and thicker. Did she gain weight? Oh, she didn't want to have to stick to salad for a month. That's when she looked down at her chest. Nothing was there. Only a hard, soccer earned six pack. What the –

She sat up quickly, back snapping harshly in the process. She jumped to her feet, wanting to scream. A pain ripped through her torso, but she had to see this. Rushing to the mirror propped in the corner of the room, she was a man.

Not just a guy, she was Landon Crane. Her adorable boyfriend. She was a guy.

Her back finally had enough, so she stiffly made her way to the hospital bed by the door and collapsed into it quietly. Massie Block was Landon Crane. Her thoughts ran a race, tunneling out of control. Maybe I'm not a girl, Massie thought to herself. Maybe I am Landon Crane, a boy, and whatever happened might have just knocked the sense out of me. But she couldn't think those thoughts. Finding a pen on the side table, she picked it up and wrote on her palm, I AM MASSIE BLOCK. DON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU THINK. But she was a guy on the outside, and she didn't know why, how, or if she wanted to be.

Alicia's body was tense when she woke up. All she remembered was crashing, smashing, flying glass, Dylan flew through the side window…But she didn't remember what happened after that. After that, everything was black, fuzzy, and just a reeling tape waiting for answers. A row of beds were next to her. She immediately recognized the place - she was in the hospital. The accident must've been bad, she thought to herself. Poor Derrick across the room was in a neck brace. Making sure it wasn't a dream, she looked down at her body, knowing she'd see herself in a hospital gown, strapped to an uncomfortable bed. But nothing was where her chest was. Just an empty gown. Was the accident _that_ bad? A mirror was propped against the wall right across from her. Her leg, levitated in the air, blocked most of it, but she could see one thing. Her face. It wasn't her face. It was a _his_ face. It was Josh Hotz, her boyfriend's face. Smooth dark hair covered her forehead, and Ralph Lauren perfume wafted from her skin. Why was she trapped in a he? Alicia was a guy. Her boyfriend, specifically. It made no sense. If she could've moved, she would've sat up and screamed. That's when she noticed in the bed next to her was Landon, Massie's boyfriend.

"Landon," she whispered. Landon didn't turn. She was positive he heard though. That's when she connected two things. Maybe since Alicia was in her boyfriends body, Massie was in Landon's.

"Massie," Alicia tried. Landon snapped his head to meet Alicia/Josh's eyes. That's when she knew.

"…Alicia?" Massie asked in return. Landon's deep voice rolled out. Something Alicia would have to get used to. Alicia nodded. Massie grinned, but grimaced at the pain that came with a grin. They both doubled over laughing.

Don't worry, Kris and Dyl are coming. Please review or comment – I'd really love to know you're liking it. It motivates me to keep writing and posting quicker!

The sponge of dignity


	3. At the Hospital

Dylan woke up, feeling groggy, pained, dizzy, pained. She wore a cast on two arms and a neck brace. Joy. The last thing she could remember was crashing straight through the Range Rovers backseat window. With the brace in the way, she couldn't see much. But she felt really different somehow. Not like Dylan. Like she was in a dream. She struggled to turn her head, but once she did, she spotted Josh and Landon sitting up and talking to each other. When they felt eyes on them, they turned. "Dylan," Landon beckoned. "How ya feeling?" Dylan groaned. Her voice was very throaty today. It hurt to talk, but she willed it.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck. What the - what's wrong with my voice?" it was low and deep. She sat up slowly and gave herself a once over. Hairy arms, freckles, and no nail polish.

"Relax." Landon comanded. "I'm going to tell you something, and you have to believe me." Dylan did her best to nod and Landon continued. "You are Dylan in Derrington's body. We don't know how it happened. I'm really Massie, and that's Leesh."

Dylan didn't answer. She didn't know what to believe. Who was in her body then, if it was true? Should she trust 'Massie'?

Kristen rubbed her eyes. She had been asleep too long. Her eyelids were drooping heavily. She sat up in the hospital bed to keep her awake. Wait...hosptial bed? She couldn't remember anything horrible happening. She looked fine, just a few stitches in her right arm. Where had her green nail polish gone? It looked so cute with her green Puma sweatshirt, and it took her so long to paint those little flowers on. Great, she thought. Now I have to redo them.

"Kris! Finally you're awake!" Landon called from the center of the room. Josh was bouncing next to him, but Derrick looked kinda confused. "Promise you won't freak out." With a nod of approval, Landon went on. "It's really Massie in here. Josh is Alicia, Derrick is Dylan. We have no clue how it happened. Maybe the accident." Kristen looked down. She was in her boyfriend/neighbors body. He had thick biceps and a six pack, she could feel it through the ugly hospital gown. It was probably from all that soccer in Africa.

"I'm...Dempsey? Who's in my real body? Is this a dream?" Kristen didn't give anyone a chance to answer. She fainted back into bed.

Alicia chuckled loudly. That's when a thought hit Massie. "Where's Claire? She was riding with us today."

The others looked around. No Claire. "Maybe they put her in another room," Dylan offered.

"No, there's an extra bed in the corner next to Kri-Dempsey," Massie corrected quickly. "Ehmagawd…is she -?"

"Don't jump to any conclusions!" Dylan stopped her before the thought rolled off of Massie's tongue. That's when the nurses strolled in with their clipboards. A tall slender one approached Massie's bed.

"Landon, you're suffering from a broken arm, and that's about the worst off it. You have a nasty scar from the glass, but that's about it. Do you remember anything that happened?" the nurse questioned her.

"I just kinda remember…glass shattering, and stuff," Massie muttered. She didn't want to talk. She didn't know how to sound like a guy. Usually they said 'stuff' a lot, right?

"You were in a car crash. A pretty gruesome one, too. You'll be released this afternoon. If you need anything, buzz me," and with that she sauntered out the doorway, scribbling on her clipboard at light speed, a frown replacing her sweet expression.

A rather large woman came up to Alicia. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and it drawled out her wrinkles. Ugh.

"Looks like you were lucky. You only came out of the car crash with a broken leg, barely broken." The nurse informed her. "You'll be let out today." Without another word, she left Alicia in the bed, feeling strange, awkward, and a guy. She wished she could ask them why she was trapped in a guy's body. But she couldn't. Massie would have an anxiety attack. And Alicia would probably be sent to therapy.

Dylan couldn't really see over her neck brace, but she knew someone was at her feet.

"You're neck isn't broken," the woman told her. When she walked up to Dylan's face, her heart fluttered. No, no, no, Dylan shouted in her head. Her guy feelings were falling for the nurse. Great. "You just fell on it when you flew out the window, and we wanted it to be supported. You can take it off on your way out. Other than a few scars, you're fine."

Dylan nodded. She didn't know what to see. She wasn't Dylan. She was Derrick.

"Wake up, hun." A voice murmured next to Kristen's ears. Kristen snapped back into reality, and nearly screamed. She was a guy. The thought ran through her body, sending sharp spasms of pain. "You got the luckiest," the nurse smiled. "You only have four stitches in your arm and a few bruises. Looks like the others shielded the glass. Do you remember anything, hun?"

Kristen shook her head. It was the truth. She didn't remember a single thing about what had landed her in the hospital bed.

"You were in a pretty bad car crash. You'll be fine," the woman petted her head and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Massie called to the nurse. A fresh razor of pain shot through her arm. "Where's Cam? Cam Fischer?" the woman consulted her clipboard. Her face suddenly went pained. Massie and the girls braced themselves.

"Cam Fischer didn't make it," the nurse's voice cracked. Wordlessly, she left the room.

"Ehmagawd." Massie breathed. "Claire's dead."

**Thank you so much guys! I haven't gotten one bad review! Thank you soooo much. I made sure to write this super fast for ya guys. THANK S AGAIN! **


	4. The Boys Wake Up

When Landon Crane woke up, the first thing he wanted to do was hold his pug, Bark Obama. Bark was the only thing that made him feel better. And boy did he feel horrible.

His fingers ached from the finger tips and his arms were bruised up and down. Surprisingly, his arms were very skinny. Was the accident so bad that they had to take muscle from his arm and put it on his leg or something? He remembered everything so clearly. There were two cars mashed together in front of his, when his driver didn't hit the breaks fast enough and joined the chaos of crashes. It didn't hurt that much. His driver probably got hit worse. A tv was above his head, but nothing was playing. It was turned off. Instead, a reflections of himself mirrored him.

He screamed loudly at his reflection. His voice was high-pitched and girly. The reflection on the TV showed him as a girl. Massie Block, his girlfriend to be exact. The alpha of OCD.

Alicia, next to him, woke up at his screams. Her arm looked sprained, but he didn't really look hurt. The only terribly hurt person near them was Dylan, her neck in a brace, eye sealed shut with a bandage. "Massie, calm down. What the- what's wrong with my voice!" She lurched up into a sitting position, but immediately fell back on the bad, a groan escaping her lips. She looked down at herself. "Oh my…why the heck am I in my girlfriends body?" she seemed oblivious to the people around him. At least no nurses or guests were in the room.

"Alicia?" Landon asked from the bed next to her. Alicia finally turned.

"I'm not Alicia, I'm Josh!" Josh, in Alicia's body screeched. Landon gasped. Had it happened to all of them?

"Dude," Landon began. Dude sounded strange coming from his girly voice. "It's Landon. Crane. I'm in Massie's body. Maybe it happened to all of us."

"Who's in our bodies?" Josh finally asked. Landon didn't want to think. He didn't want to know. Hopefully, it was Massie. That would be easier than trying to track down the soul in his body.

Dylan rolled over. The pain must've shocked her, because she woke up next.

"Ah," she whimpered.

"Derrick?" Josh asked, hoping that it hadn't happened to anyone else, but secretly hoping also that it had.

"Yeah…why do I sound like a chick…WHY AM I DYLAN?" he shrieked. He tried to jump out of the hospital bed, but he was pinned down.

Kristen woke up next. Everyone knew that it had to be Dempsey. Dempsey could be kind of annoying. He never came with them anywhere because they either served meat, they were not environmental, or he just disagreed with that place's terms.

"Dempsey?" Josh asked, jumping out of bed and shaking him. He looked dizzy and seeing vertigo.

"Yeah? I'm a girl? Is this real life?"

"Go back to bed, buddy," Josh pushed him until he rolled over and he retreated back to his bed. With their minds reeling, Landon searched for his phone. All he found was a leather purse next to his bed on the floor. His mother always scolded him for looking through a woman's purse, but he had no choice. Soon he came up with a silver iPhone. The other's silently watched as he scrolled through the contacts. At first he tried to find the 'MASSIE' contact, but he realized she wouldn't have a contact of herself. So she went to the Landon contacts and dialed. After three rings, a voice answered.

"Hullo?"

"Who the heck are you?"

"Ma- uh, Landon."

"Massie, it's Landon."

"Are you in my body?" 

"Yeah, and you're in mine. What do we do?" 

Massie hesitated before answering. "Once we're released, meet me at my house."

"You mean my house?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Bring the guys."

**It's gonna get good guys! I'll post more soon! As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing. **


	5. Back at his her place

Massie Block stormed through the hospital hallways, Alicia/Josh, Kristen/Dempsey, and Dylan/Derrick following, crutches, braces, and all. She felt awkward. How did guys walk? They obviously didn't strut the way she was at the moment, because she got a lot of strange look from nurses and patients. She slowed her pace and kind of stomped. Once she got to the lobby, she urgently pushed past the people waiting in line.

"Back o' the line," the woman ordered, shuffling through papers behind her messy desk.

"Do you know if Claire Lyons is dead?" Massie asked the woman. She was about to turn her away, but she began to fake cry. The woman looked taken aback. Wasn't crying popular in hospitals? Oh right. She was Landon Crane, a tall, buff, tough looking guy. She looked like a freak. Picking up a transparent clipboard like the nurses had when they came into the room, she shook her head.

"She's not dead. She's in a coma, with maybe a 3% chance of living," the lady broke the news, not looking sorry at all.

Massie stepped back, nearly knocking Alicia and her crutches to the floor. If Cam and Claire had switched bodies, that meant that Cam was in a coma, about to die, and Claire was dead. But if they hadn't, that meant that Cam was dead and Claire had a chance. Massie silently prayed they hadn't switched bodies.

"Landon!" a woman's strained voice cried from behind. Ms. Crane attacked him in a hug. Massie wanted to shriek with pain. Finally she caught on, stepping back. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay."

Mrs. Solomon came next, along with Mr. Harrington and Mr. Hotz. The dads didn't hug them, but shook their hands and helped them out of the hospital. By the looks of it, the girls were freaking out on the inside. They kept looking back to Massie worriedly, especially Kristen. She had always been a little creeped out by Dempsey's mom.

"Mom? Can the guys come back to our place?" Massie asked Mrs. Crane. She felt strange calling her mom, like she was betraying her own.

"…That's probably not the best idea. They're hurt. You should rest," she urged. After a few urgent pleas, she finally agreed and Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were piled in Mrs. Crane's minivan.

x-x-x

By the time Derrick, Landon, and Josh got to Landon's house, it was five o'clock and everyone was freaking out. Mrs. Crane wasn't too comfortable letting a bunch of high school girls in a boy's room, but they snuck by. Once the door was locked, Derrick took charge.

"What happened to us?" he cried. He seriously looked scared.

No one had an answer.

"Well, I know we got into a car crash," Kristen offered.

"Whatever happened, we're all switched. So here's what we do. We need to trade cell phones. We need to write a list of how we talk and walk and wear. And we need to tell how to act around parents and teachers. Oh, and our locker combos and class schedules and homework," Massie threw down the law, searching Landon's drawers for a notepad.

"What are you doing?" He jumped in the way between Massie and the drawers.

"We can't hide anything. I'm you now. Go get some paper and pens." She shooed him away and took a seat on the floor. Everyone followed. Once Landon returned, he stumbled through the door, walking like a complete idiot. Mental note, Massie thought to herself. Tell Landon how to walk. And talk. And dress and move and work.

Everyone broke into groups, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Massie and Landon settled on his bed. She wanted to kiss him, but with her own lips, not with his.

"Okay. Give me your cell phone," Massie ordered, holding out her hand. Landon yanked his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his texts, deleting them as he went. "What're you doing? You got something to tell me? You hiding something?" He stopped and snapped his head up. Auburn hair flew everywhere.

"No," he answered. "Take it." Massie searched for her purse to drop it in, then remembered guys don't carry purses. So she stuffed it into her pocket. "And you already have my phone. It was in my purse. "Now, write down a ton of stuff I should know, and I'll write stuff about you."

Ten minutes later, there lists were complete.

WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT LANDON CRANE

I walk normally, I guess. I don't stomp, I just, ya know, walk.

I talk about Bark a lot, and dogs.

My good friends are Fred, he has curly black hair and glasses, and Grant, he has black hair and is very pale.

My locker number is 246, my combo is 10-24-32

My class schedule is on the next page.

My mom usually just asks me about my day and stuff. I walk Bark every day, once before dinner and once before bed. Mom walks him while I'm at school and before and stuff.

Massie looked at the list. It barely helped. Her list was much more accurate.

How to be Massie Block

Talk about fashion a lot. Make fun of LBRs (Losers beyond repair)

Wear Chanel, Vuitton, Versace…any brand from Saks

Carry a purse around

Locker number: 38 combo: 28-18-06

My mom doesn't bother me a lot, and before bed, ask my dad how his day was

Walk Bean every time he rings the bell above the door

Bring lunch in Green Vera Bradley. Inez will hand it to you on your way out

Leave for school at 7:30. Pick up the girls (well guys) while Dean takes you to school

Strut down hallway, leading the PC

Landon frowned, but shoved the list in his jeans pocket. "Also," Massie added. "No jeans. Not after Christmas."

It was kind of embarrassing for Derrick and Dylan. Dylan felt cheated that someone else was experiencing her feelings, thinking her thoughts, looking her looks. She wished she was herself again. They did the lists Massie did, but barely talked at all. Dylan knew Derrick felt as comfortable as her.

How to be me (Derrick)

Wear Hollister tees and jeans

Locker 256 the combo is 07-39-23

You know my friends

Soccer practice after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Games on Saturdays at 10 AM

Take bus to school. Leave at 7:10


	6. That Night

MASSIE

Landon's mom eventually forced everyone out, and everyone went to their own homes. Massie watched as they sadly filed out, each wishing to return to their own estates. Massie wanted more than anything to head to the Block Estate, but it wouldn't be horrible here. She could explore.

The group also agreed not to take showers for as long as possible. They didn't want each other to see themselves naked. Massie jumped from the bed. Her body ached a little bit, but it was hard to focus, with Claire or Cam possibly in a coma. And with one of them dead, but she didn't know which one, it was hard to be upset. She started going through Landon's drawers. Nothing interesting there. Only a few notebooks, candy wrappers, and broken pencils. There were a few CD's that looked like he had mixed them himself. The cover, written in sharpie, scribbled out: TO MELISSA, HOPE YOU LIKE IT 3. Massie's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows knit together. Pulling out Landon's cell phone from her pocket, she scrolled through her messages. Technically, she was Landon, so it was okay to be looking through LANDON'S personal texts. They were all okay until this chick Melissa had something to say. They texted all the time. Never really anything coming out saying 'I love you' or 'I'm your girlfriend' but Massie knew something was up with Melissa and Landon. And Massie had to put a stop to it.

LANDON

When Isaac came to pick up Landon, he looked terrible. His legs were wrapped up and he had an arm in a cast. But for some reason, he was still required to drive Landon around. He felt empty without Bark in his arms. Bean would have to be a cover up. By the time he got to the estate, Isaac was nearly screaming with pain. Landon just got out and made his way to the door. He rung the doorbell and knocked extra loud.

Inez finally got to the door and let Landon in. "You don't have to be let into your own house." She mumbled, picking up a broom and sweeping her way back into the kitchen. Landon wanted to bang his head against the wall for his stupid mistake. He was still wearing a pair of his jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Massie had informed him that if he went to school with that on, he'd be beaten to the death and thrown into a trashcan. He was kind of afraid to go to OCD. He was used to public schools. Normal. Now he was entering a material world. He didn't know Josh, Derrick, and Dempsey so well, but hopefully they'd have his back. It would also be much harder because Massie was the leader. She ruled the school. Landon wandered up the stairs. Her parents were waiting in her bedroom. When Landon opened the door, Kendra Block launched herself off the bed and hugged her fiercly.

"Hey mom," Landon murmured into her ear. Mr. Block came next, patting him on the back. "Take a rest, sweetie. I think you're fine enough to go to school tomorrow." Kendra gave him a look, but he shrugged. "She's fine," he said in a tone that meant the discussion was closed. Landon gulped nervously.

Once the parents left, Landon looked about the room. There was a mannequin in the corner with a preset outfit on it. A pretty dress and sweater, with cowboy boots. Landon didn't know if he wanted to wear a dress to school, but it was expected of Massie Block.

With a sudden wave of exhaustion, he collapsed in bed, not quite prepared for tomorrow.

ALICIA

Alicia actually wasn't really uncomfortable in a guy's body. It didn't feel too strange. Okay…maybe a little. When she got back to Josh's, his little sister was waiting for him.

"I cleaned your room," she sighed. "Now give me back my Barbies." She held her hand out anxiously.

Alicia didn't know what to say. "I'm too tired right now. I'll give it back to you later." She hurried away as quick as you possibly could with a pair of crutches under your arms. She was kinda glad Josh was in her body instead of any of the other guys. He had the best fashion sense. He'd definitely pick out the best Ralph Lauren from her closet.

Once she stumbled up the stairs, she hunted down his room. Like it usually was, it was incredibly clean. It freaked her out at first, but once she realized his little sister was the neat freak, she'd been totally cool about it. At least he wasn't a slob like Derrick.

She explored his room. It looked like he had nothing to hide. His closet was impeccable. He had amazing style, almost as good as hers. _Almost. _She was kind of excited to go to Briarwood tomorrow. It was the perfect way to spy on cute guys and find out things she'd never known before. And she didn't have to worry about fly aways in her hair or having to shave her legs! Life wasn't good, but not horrible.

JOSH

Josh hated the skirt he was currently wearing. Pants were much more comfortable. His girl mind told him to constantly check his hair, makeup, teeth. It was annoying, like a little buzz in the back of his head. He was actually healing. He could feel it. But he was so tired, he had no time to check around Alicia's amazing mansion. Only a swift greet by the parents, and a reminder her cousins would be flying from Spain in a few days, he was up the stairs. He hadn't been to Alicia's room, ever, only her house and backyard, and a few times he had come and see her dance in her personal studio. His stomach was rumbling, but he remembered there was a mini fridge in the dance studio. He opened door after door until coming upon the dance studio's hard wood floors. There it was. He approached the mini fridge and threw the door open.

Great, he thought. The only thing in there was celery, apples, and a few water bottles. The little buzz in the back of his head reminded him that the girls at OCD were health food freaks. Sadly, he took the celery and munched on it slowly, wishing more than anything to be munching on a chocolate bar.

After his failed snack, he flew down the hallways. There were a few bedrooms, but he came upon an extremely girly one. Purple, covered in Jonas brothers and Justin Bieber posters, and an oversized walk in closet filled with Ralph Lauren. Josh smiled, but he was too tired to do anything but sleep.


	7. That Night 2

DYLAN

Derrick's house was amazing. All glass, like an amazing modern villa. The light shining through was gorgeous. Dylan found herself wishing she lived there.

"Hey, D. You feeling better?" Derrick's beautiful older sister with the pixie cut came into the kitchen and squeezed her gently on the shoulders. "How's your neck feeling?"

The doctors let her go home without the neck brace, though it ached it bit. "Fine," Dylan muttered, not sure what to say. Pixie cut stared deep into her new caramel eyes, shrugged and walked away. Dylan flipped her new blonde hair in a Justin Bieber fashion, loving the feel of it. Though it hurt her neck. She then stomped up the stairs. It hadn't really hit her that she'd never been to her boyfriend's house until then. It kinda hurt, like maybe he was hiding something. Derrick had been to her house thousands of times (maybe not THOUSANDS…). Which room was his? All she knew about his room was that it was incredibly messy, according to Massie. That's why she wanted to break up with him. But Massie later revealed he cleaned it for her. So hopefully, it would still be clean.

Finally, she found a boring plain room with a bed in blue sheets and a boring plain closet with just a bunch of dark tees. It wasn't messy, just cluttered. She knew it had to be his. A very girly, pretty room was next door. Hopefully that one was Pixie cuts and this one was D's. It was so boring, Dylan was disappointed. There was nothing juicy hidden in between the cracks. All his drawers were stuffed with socks, shorts, jeans, hats, basically just clothes. Dylan sat up in bed, too afraid of tomorrow to sleep.

DERRICK

Derrick got to Dylan's mansion in record time. Her mother owned a Corvette, and they cruised through town fashionably and quickly. A few people from the sidewalks asked for pictures with the celebrity, but she daintily said, "No pictures today, folks," and continued through town.

At the spacious mansion, Dylan's sisters greeted her at the door. They didn't look sorry. Instead, they looked like they were forced to help her hurt sister inside.

"I wish I was in that accident," Dylan's sister Ryan loudly mentioned. "Then maybe I'd lose some stomach faaaaaat."

Dylan had told Derrick that the twigs complained about being overweight a lot, so he had expected as much. He climbed the marble staircase up to Dylan's room. It was loud and proud, just like her style. He realized then that he liked her more than any girlfriend he'd ever had.

He searched around a bit. After picking out an outfit for the next day that he hoped Dylan would approve of, he set off to sleep, knowing he probably wouldn't get any.

KRISTEN

Kristen didn't want to be in her boyfriend's body. The day of the accident, she had been secretly planning to break up with him. She was bored with their relationship, and thought she might've had feelings for Plovert. Too late now. They could be stuck like this forever, forcing them to be together forever. You can't exactly stop being friends with someone in your body. You might never get it back.

Kristen also didn't like Dempsey's house. Though it was the apartment right next to hers, very convenient due to their situation, his home was crowded with artifacts from everywhere he'd been. Thick totem poles, framed hula skirts, and African carved tables. She couldn't walk around without smashing into a box full of snow globes from Russia or walking into a lamp from France. She had been in his house so many times, she was used to everything. There was nothing for her to explore, look at, or eat. So she silently, and miserably went to bed.

**HEY GUYS! I've never gotten SOOO many reviews. And they're all good ones! I'd like to thank all of you for reading, it's so much fun to write! If you've got any ideas what should happen next, put it in the reviews or private message me. Updating real soon, but it'll be tough because spring break is almost over :O **


	8. Massie and Landon at school

**A lot of you have been mentioning about school…so here it is! I'm going to take it couple by couple, starting by my not favorite character, but alpha of course . It'll go in the order of the Clique alphaness – massie and landon, Alicia and josh, Dylan and derrick, and Kristen and Dempsey. Hope you likeeee**

MASSIE

Massie had barely slept a wink. It was too strange being a girl on the inside and a boy on the outside. It just gave her disturbing nightmares. But when her alarm clock went off, she had to face another day. So she got up, and wandered to Landon's closet. He didn't have very great clothing. She pulled on a button down Aeropostale shirt and jeans. Black converse would have to do. Not horrible, but okay. The bathroom in the hallway was very clean, and she went to the bathroom without looking. It was hard, but she managed. There was a cup full of tooth brushes, and not knowing which one was his, she just pulled a wad of gum from a Dentines Ice package and began chewing. His backpack was near the door, and Massie spent some of the night memorizing the schedule. She got most of it down. That's when she heard honking from outside.

"Hun, you're bus is waiting!" Mrs. Crane shouted impatiently from the foot of the stairs.

"Ah!" Massie grunted nervously, chucking her backpack over her shoulder and dashing down the stairs. On her way down, she noticed her reflection in a framed photo of Landon, Bark, and his parents, huddled outside of the grand opening of Bark Jacobs. Her face looked horrible. She looked dead in the eyes. Nothing a little mascara and eyeliner couldn't fix. Maybe even a touch blush for color. Yeah, yeah, guys didn't wear makeup. But it would blend in and make him look a thousand times better. She threw herself up the stairs and launched herself into Mr. and Mrs. Crane's bedroom. Finally, she came upon, her makeup section. She yanked the whole box and shoved it to the bottom of her backpack. She'd have plenty of time to apply it on the bus.

"HUN!" the now very, very impatient Mrs. Crane shrieked from below. Massie darted down the stairs and out the door in a flash. The waiting bus was about to leave, already shutting its doors. Massie slammed her fists on the plexi-glass until the angry man opened the door. Massie was a little bit freaked out. Buses were disgusting from what she had heard. She'd never been in one, but still. Uh oh. Were there assigned seats? She walked stiffly down the aisle until coming upon an empty three sitter. Hopefully it would do. The window was perfect for adding the makeup on. Sitting down, she discreetly pulled the box out, and in a flash added a coat of mascara and eyeliner on. It wasn't very thick or noticeable. It made him look so much better.

No one came and sat next to Massie, which was fine with her. She pulled her schedule out and went over it until the bus came to a stop at the school. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Massie wanted to scream. Public schools were nasty, she knew that. Uch. Everyone slowly filed off, bubbling with excitement. With one look at their outfits, Massie knew she was doomed. Hollister tees, diamond studded jeans, no name shoes. She wanted to die. But in attempt to blend in, she filed out along, going straight to Landon's locker without saying a word to a single person. She struggled with the combo, but as soon as it opened, the bell rang. Great. She took her schedule, her math book, and a few other covered text books and hurried to her first class. The lights washed her spray tan out, making her look like a pale moldy banana.

Mr. Randall didn't like Massie's idea of fashionably late. Apparently everyone at ADD high school was punctual. She wished she was in briarwood with the other girls. As Mr. Randall gave her the detention slip for after school, she hoped that maybe she could switch back by falling on something. During the accident, they had gotten hurt. Maybe you needed to get hurt to switch. Reluctantly, she headed to find her seat. There were three empty ones. Luckily Landon had texted her the exact place she needed to be, so she sat hesitantly next to Billy Flandel. His fuzzy black afro and glasses was the typical nerd style. The glasses were taped together to top it off. Massie inched her chair slowly away from him. He realized what she was doing, and sighed into his book, mumbling something unintelligible. A girl across the aisle with buttery, smooth blonde hair smirked and winked at Landon. Massie's mind told her to run over, slap the girls smile clean off her face, and throw her into the paper shredder. But Landon's mind told her to return the smile and fold her arms across her chest. Was this chick really flirting with her boyfriend? The girl looked slyly at the teacher, then led a post it note train, until a triangular folded post it note landed on Massie's desk. She folded her fist around the note and slowly leaned back, lifting her hand and putting it in her desk so she could read the note.

Wanna hang aftr skwl 2day?

Massie was busy after school. She was meeting everyone at Landon's to try to figure out how to fix this and to chat about how their days had went. But if it was Massie's decision, she would've invited the girl over, and beat her senseless. But she quickly scribbled an apology note, all the letters smashed together, hoping it looked boyish, and passed it down the note train again. The girl disappointedly exaggerated a pout, then turned to her notebook to doodle.

"Landon?" Mr. Randall nodded towards her. Massie froze. "Would you give us the answer please?"

Massie didn't even know what subject she was in. "Um, ya know…I had some trouble with that one."

"Hmm. While you're in detention today you can touch up on it. Melissa?" He turned to buttery blonde.

Massie picked up her pen and stabbed her notebook multiple times. There she was. The Melissa that Landon was, or is, in love with. Apparently, she was into him. She needed to end her.

After the next two classes of confusion, Massie in a daze, she strutted to lunch, temporarily forgetting she was a guy. She felt like such an LBR walking by herself. But she had to act like she loved it. Like being a loner was the best thing since the new Lady Gaga song.

"Landon!" a guy called from behind her. She turned nervously. He walked up, and did a sort of high five/hug/pat on the back/slap thing. Massie followed along feeling more like an LBR. After a stare down, the guy finally said, "Dude, are you wearing eyeliner?"

Uh oh. She had done something wrong. "'Course not. I'm not Marilyn Manson," she giggled. The PC would've cracked up for sure. The guy just stared.

"Marilyn Manson?" the guy muttered, looking Landon over. Could he see through Landon? Did he know it was Massie. "Something's up with you today, dude."

"Hey, I gotta go, man. Catch you later," Massie replied, stepping away from guy and rushing down the hall. She would eat lunch by herself, not in cafeteria. Maybe outside or something. But first, she had to use the bathroom. Without looking, she pushed through the wooded doorway and stumbled into the back.

A girl shrieked. "Landon, what ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she shoved Massie into the tile wall until he backed out. Oh, no, no, no, no! I'm not a girl anymore. I use the men's bathroom. Not the woman's. She repeated to herself, over and over again. But when she got into the boy's bathroom, it was just a row of urinals. Massie nervously glanced at the row of porcelain curiosities until a boy came in. He was tall, head shaven low, hint of a mustache. Kind of good looking, but she had Landon's mind, so he just looked like another guy.

He walked up to one of the urinals. And then he started undressing. Massie turned and quickly hurried into a stall. She didn't need to see anything. But then she remembered she couldn't look. She promised to not take a shower so she wouldn't look at Landon's body. This morning when she went to the bathroom, she didn't look or think about. She just went. But now, it seemed kind of hard. So she decided to hold it and went to face her terrible last period.

LANDON

Landon's heart raced. The alarm clock was blasting an old Shakira song. He jumped up and threw his hand hard on the top until it turned off. It wasn't until he saw the purple covers and the clean white walls did he remember that he was a girl. He was incredibly nervous. Massie led the school, maybe the town. If he did one thing wrong, he'd pay the price. It looked like Massie had already preset an outfit, the dress on the Massiequin. But Landon didn't want to have to wear a dress on his first day of being a girl. Pants would be much more comfortable until he came around. So he stepped into her large walk in closet, yanking the feather boa light and looking in wonder at the rows, and rows, and rows, _and rows, _of clothes, most unworn or barely worn, maybe once. He found a great pair of True Religion jeans stashed in the corner. But Massie had told him no jeans…so he threw on a pair of very expensive looking sweat pants, not the casual kind, the really good kind. They were stiff for sweat pants though. Over them, he placed on a white floral blouse. Jewelry would be uncomfortable on him, so he picked up Massie's already filled purse and headed down the stairs. Inez was waiting downstairs with her lunch box, oversized tote back which seemed to be a back pack, and a thin Nutz over Luna bar. Landon looked at it incredulously. Really? That's it?

But he took everything in her arms and set out for Isaac's car. He hadn't realized how much girls had to hold. He tore open the Luna bar and started chewing.

"Ready, Massie?" Isaac grinned, closing the door behind Landon. He nodded. Isaac started the car and was on his way. He stopped at Alicia's, Dylan's and Kristen's house. They were all wearing similar outfits. Sweat pants, sneakers, and no jewelry. Josh was the only one who looked remotely fashionable. He was wearing a classic Polo Ralph Lauren green button up and jeans, with those cool Spanish boots Alicia wore all the time. They didn't say much on the way there. They were all too nervous.

**Not done with the Landon part yet. Just felt like I needed to post a new chapter.**

**Hey guys! There are a few other stories like this one (body switching and what not) , I didn't exactly start the whole switcheroo madness. Check out alicehart123. Go read her story Switch, it's amazing! So thanks for the great idea! Also, No Regrets by LKDD is a pretty awesome one too, alicehart123 recommended it. Sooo just wanted to let you guys know I can't take complete credit.**

**P.S. I mean no offense to people who go to public school. Trust me, I go to public school. I'm just talking how Massie would think of it. **


	9. Landon part 2

**A lot of people have been complaining that they're kinda confused on who's talking sometimes, so I'll do my best to make it clearer! Sorry Heyyy anyone gonna wake up at 4 and watch the royal wedding?**

LANDON CONTINUING (A.K.A Landon in Massie's body. This is LANDON!)

Isaac pulled up to OCD and sat in silence, expecting the 'girls' to get out. When they just sat there, he got out and individually opened each of the doors. Josh stumbled out with the grace of a guy who falls up the stairs (it takes talent). In the process of it, his shirt flew up with the wind. Isaac turned, turning red.

"Dude!" Derrick criticized from behind. Josh turned redder than Isaac and tucked his shirt into his pants.

"Should we like, talk in a high voice?" Dempsey asked. He was wearing a type of cape thing, looked like it was Africa. It barely covered his chest.

"No. Our voices are already changed into the girls'." Josh answered, pulling Derrick out and yanking him to the door. "Don't girls hold hands?" He took Derrick's hand, but he immediately pulled away and shoved Josh into the brick wall. "Ow! Girls don't push, they just scream at each other."

The bell sounded loudly, blasting from the outside. Landon gripped his OCD student ID card and schedule. "Gotta go, I mean, uh…gtg, girlies." And with a flip of his new long, luscious hair, he headed inside. Derrick sadly shook his head.

Landon was late. He had to get to his locker, he had to sign in, he had to swipe his OCD card and wait for the schedule to pop out, and he had to be Massie block. He struggled with the locker combo. Finally, he slammed his Reebok sneaker into the door until it popped open. A few stray students in the hallway sashayed by, giving hard stares, looking over Landon's outfit and actions. They whispered to each other, and Landon caught snip its of words like, "Trend," and "Sweat pants," and "Sneakers." Maybe I'm doing this whole Massie thing right, Landon smiled to himself. It was actually good to be late, Massie had told him. When you walk in, all eyes will be on you. So Landon arrived at Mr. Mariners door six minutes late. Mr. Mariners wasn't pleased, but let it slide by.

She was right. All eyes were fixed on Landon when he burst through the short wooden doorway and paraded to Massie's seat, next to a girl with wandering eyes, painting her nails in the desk a navy blue. When Landon sat down, her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Mass," the brunette smiled. "Wanna get a mani-pedi after school today?" Landon didn't have a clued what a mani-pedi was, but he couldn't today, he was meeting everyone after school.

"No, I can't today. But thanks for offering," he answered kindly. The girl's eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead, then began scribbling a post it note to her friend, telling her about how Massie said something to her without an insult.

When the bell rang, a dark haired girl, wearing a leather yellow jump suit, red lace up cowboy boots, and a headband covered in paper clips, approached Landon. Had Massie mentioned anything about her? The girl looked sad, maybe even depressed.

"Any news on Claire?" she asked, crossing her fingers for luck tightly by her sides.

Landon wanted to tell the sad girl that Claire would be okay, and that she would be up and at 'em in a few weeks. But he knew the truth. Claire was in a coma, or maybe Cam was, but either way, there was barely a chance for them to wake up.

"Uh, no, not yet, but I'll tell you soon…," Landon waited impatiently, hoping the girl would jump in and say her name. But she just stared, concerned, into Landon's sea glass eyes.

"Are you okay, Mass? Chillax, Claire's strong, she'll pull through," the girl patted her shoulder, and continued sadly to her next class.

Josh popped up next to Landon suddenly. "This isn't so bad," he smirked, glancing around at all the girls in mini skirts.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Landon anxiously pointed to the depressed brunette. Josh nodded.

"Layne. School freak show. Great friend of Claire's, though," Josh said through the side of his mouth. The second bell rang, the warning bell. Josh hurried off without another word. A melancholy feeling washed through Landon. He didn't know Cam that well, but he didn't want him to be dead or in a coma. Same as Claire.

"Massie,youwon'tbelievewhathappenedatJenna'spartyyesterday!Areyouokayfromtheaccident? CanIsignyourcast?" A fast talking girl flew up to Landon and jumped right into his face. He tried to work through the words but came out with nothing.

"Come on, Carrie, we're gonna be late!" A tan girl with long sharp, dark hair, huffed. "Come on Mass, we have the same class next." She gripped Landon's arm and pulled him through the clustered halls.

"Ilikeyourshoes!" Carrie glanced down at Landon's Reebok sneakers. "It'sanewtrendontheway! Whowould'vethought,Massieinsneakers!"

The girl with the sharp hair looked disgustedly at Landon's legs. He looked down, feeling very self-conscious. Had he done something wrong? Did Massie usually wear her socks to her knees? Did Massie's shoes have a scuffle mark on them?

"What?" Landon demanded.

"Nothing," the girl immediately looked away, but not before exchanging glances with Carrie, the fast talker. By then, they had reached the doorway of Mr. Hennings room.

"Ms. Randolph, Ms. Block, Ms. Felni. I do not appreciate tardiness. Detention, after school. Call your parents," he pointed to the black shiny phone on his desk. Carrie and the girl sighed and looked ready to pass out.

"I can't, I have ballet!" the dark haired one exasperated, throwing her hands to her sides. Carrie nodded at her side.

"Well, I guess you have to cancel, Ms. Felni. It's not my fault tardiness is one of your skills," he repeated the motion of pointing to the phone, exaggerating more. Carrie flushed, and looked around, seeming deeply embarrassed. All eyes were glued to the three standing awkwardly at the front of the room.

"No, I seriously can't, Mr. Hennings. I have to go to a wedding," Landon quickly lied, hoping he wouldn't see through it. He needed to be with everyone after school, to go over the difficulties of the day. If he blew it off, Massie would for sure break up with him. She was like that.

He reached into Massie's purse, a very uncomfortable stiff purse to wear, and yanked out her cell. He sent a quick text to explain, then shoved it back into the bag. This wouldn't be good.

**Sorry it's been so long! I'm trying to write another story at the same time! Thanks for being patient, and hope you like. Next is Alicia and Josh! **


	10. Alicia and Josh at school

**Okay a lot of people are talking about Cam and Claire…I'll give you a hint. They're not dead. Neither of 'em…yet, if things go a wrong turn. Gonna have to keep reading!**

ALICIA (WHO IS IN JOSH'S BODY)

When Alicia woke up in the morning, she was a little confused, but the night before, she had gotten used to her body. She couldn't stand NOT taking a shower, so she took one with her eyes closed. It felt strange not having to blow dry her hair. It was actually kind of nice. Josh better not make her look like a spazz. If he did, she'd break up with him right on the spot. Did Josh have a reputation to uphold? What if she made HIM look like a spazz? She sat down on the bed, breathing in, trying to control herself. It worked.

Josh's closet was big, and full of all the right stuff. She slid into a green Polo and khaki shorts, hoping it looked casual enough. Boys dressed casual. She had enough experience with them. But how casual was casual? She'd never worn something casual in a long while. The PC always wore dresses, tights, heels.

"Ready?" Josh's father called from a floor lower. He was swinging his briefcase urgently, like he might chuck it at the wall in any second.

"Yeah, be right down," Alicia called back down.

"Come on, Joshie, the boy's are waiting in the carpool!"

Joshie? Alicia wanted to burst out laughing, but kept in control. She'd share it with the girl's in the car. She popped a stick of gum into her mouth, and jumped into a pair of sneakers. They were so luscious and comfortable. She'd never had as much feet comfort then in that specific moment. Massie always suggested they wore tall heels, to assure everyone in the halls could focus their eyes on them. But they were so uncomfortable, especially those Spanish boots. But they were stylish.

"Joshie!"

Alicia darted through the door and rushed down the stairs.

"Finally," Mr. Hotz sighed, eyes wheeling. He tossed Alicia Josh's backpack, and she slung it over her shoulder, with one strap.

Without another word, she stumbled out the door ungracefully, and hopped to the car. Everyone was waiting. For a second, Alicia was unsettled and unsure, wondering if the girl-turned-boys were actually girls on the inside. But she was instantly relieved when Dylan spoke up, "Leesh!"

They briefly hugged. Kristen looked about to burst into tears. "Kris, you okay?" Alicia inquired, petting the blonde's silky commercial hair.

"That's the problem. We're not acting like guys. 'Leesh' and 'Kris' and petting my hair is too girly," Kristen dropped her head into her hands. "And besides, Dempsey is stupid, arrogant, and I hope he gets hit by a truck."

Alicia raised her eye brows and exchanged a glance with Dylan, well, Dylan in Derrick's body, and Kristen in Dempsey's body.

"What do you mean?" Dylan finally asked, breaking the very unbreakable awkward silence.

"Look at this," Kristen angrily threw Dempsey's solar-powered phone (designed by his mother), at Dylan's new, rounder face.

Dylan swatted at it, until it fell from the air into her basketball shorts clad thighs. She had stuck to Derrick's usual shorts look and tee. Kristen was wearing some sort of hand woven cape and sweat pants that flowed around her ankles. Dylan picked up the phone and scrolled through the pictures.

"Ooh, look at this one!" Dylan displayed a picture of Dempsey with an African child on his shoulders, gripping his hair like he was riding a horse.

"No, not the pictures," Kristen scolded. "The texts." Alicia gasped loudly. Kristen glared.

"Right, that wasn't boyish."

Dylan tapped the messages symbol, and pulled up the inbox. A ton of different girls' names popped up.

"Danielle, Sophia, Carly, Samantha, Lindsay, Shania, Stef -," Dylan read the names out loud.

"Ah, stop!" Kristen cried, clamping her larger, hairier hand around Dylan's thin new gloss-less lips.

"Oh my gosh, look what these girls sent him!" Dylan shoved the phone into Alicia's face.

Heyy Demps, last nite was so fun :)

D, luv ur Persian shoes, theyr cute like u

Alicia would've read more, if Kristen hadn't stolen the phone back and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Is he…cheating?" Dylan questioned.

"I don't know!" Kristen cried. "_He's not the good guy he says he is_!"

The rest of the ride was completely silent. It wasn't long. They rolled up to the curb and got out and went their separate ways. They had been to Briarwood and stakeouts before, they knew it well. Josh had explained quite clearly what to do, and she remembered his schedule like the back of her hand.

The day went super smoothly for Alicia. She arrived at her locker on time, at her classes on time, and Josh was kind of a teacher's pet and a suck up. So all the teachers loved him. At the end of class, they commented on his grades or participation. Alicia grinned. Being Josh was turning out better than she believed.

It wasn't until she came upon Mrs. Flut's room that the problem began.

They were working on a science project, one that involved making a big Venn Diagram on poster board, about two assigned ecosystems. Josh had chosen desert and grassland. Alicia finished quickly, and proudly held up the beautiful project to Mrs. Flut. But Mrs. Flut wasn't pleased.

"The side is cut unevenly, you only have four on the grasslands side, and you didn't put your name," Mrs. Flut snatched the project up before Alicia could make corrections.

"Can I fix it?" she asked, trying to seem sweet and innocent. Note to self, she thought. It doesn't look cute on guys.

"No, you turned it in," Mrs. Flut folded her hands on her desk, daring Alicia to say something back.

"I didn't turn it in, you took it!" Alicia shouted, as quietly as she could. The plump teacher raised her unplucked brows, then swiftly scribbled a detention slip for after school.

"No, you don't understand!" Alicia struggled for a lie. "I…it's my dad's birthday, and he, uh, is taking us down to Times Square." Alicia crossed her fingers behind her Polo clad back.

"Well, when you call home to tell him about your detention, I'd like to wish him a happy birthday," she cleverly chuckled. Her short dark bob did nothing but make her face look wide, wrinkly, and round. Alicia wanted to recommend Jakkob to her, but she interrupted, jabbing a sharp pointed, un-manicured index finger, to the smooth old phone. Alicia crept to its side. She didn't know Josh's number by heart. So she dialed her cell phone number, currently in Josh's possession. If she was lucky, Josh wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" A tired voice from the other line answered. "Leesh? This sucks. I-,"

"Hey, dad, I have detention today, so I won't be able to go to your birthday party in the city." Come on, come on, come on, she tried to send messages to Josh from the other line with her mind.

"Leesh? Is this you? I really need to talk to you about something. It's import-,"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. Sorry again, dad."

Alicia slammed the phone back into the receiver. Mrs. Flut tsk tsk-ed with her mouth. Alicia sighed. The rest of the day would hopefully only get better.

JOSH (WHO IS IN ALICIA'S BODY)

After the boys had went their separate ways, Josh had stumbled to Alicia's locker, girls throwing compliments at him for his outfit this way and that. Alicia's phone was vibrating off the hook, all from girls Josh knew nothing of.

"Hey, Leesh, wanna go shopping after school today?" A girl with blonde bouncing girls asked, scampering next to her down the hall.

"Busy." Josh replied, hooking Alicia's Juicy Couture purse over his shoulder, yanking it off, and hooking it again. When that got old, he took to swinging it from his wrist, flying off a few times.

It was also difficult to walk with those Spanish boots. He didn't know how everyone did it. Girls towered over him, in six inch stilettos. How could they stand it? A blonde beauty stumbled past.

"Hey, Alicia. Like my new boots? They're Chanel!" The blonde tried to flash the boots to the side, but tripped into Josh's arms. She was the prettiest girl Josh had ever seen, next to Alicia. He quickly recognized her as part of the 'Twenty', the boy's nickname for Alicia and the girl. What was her name again? Olly? Olive? Something like that. Josh peered down at the tall boots. They were black, with a silver buckled sliding diagonally across it, crisscrossed C's running through it. Josh had seen Alicia wearing C's like that, but something was off about it. They didn't look genuine. Olly leaned in, her breath warm against Josh's cheek. "I actually bought them on the sidewalks for twenty bucks in Times Square," she admitted. "Don't tell!"

"I gotta go, but I'll catch you later," Josh mumbled, trying to escape as quickly as he could. Girls were running up to him in the halls every time he stepped away from someone. It was if Alicia was more popular than Massie. If Alicia was getting this much attention, Josh felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Landon, who must be being pulled left and right.

"Alicia!" A voice rattled from behind, husky and dark, but very controlling. He recognized the voice, but couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed and turned. A brunette, not as pretty as Olly, was tapping her heel urgently against the floor tiles. She waited. Josh stood. Finally he understood. He was supposed to go to her. Josh skipped, trying to seem girly, to the girl.

"Have you seen Massie? I need to discuss something about the room with her," Josh studied the girl. She dressed in a leotard, with a sequined skirt over it, and orange sparkling legwarmers. Even in this young outfit, she looked older than thirty.

"…The room?" Josh questioned. Should he know what 'the room' was? Probably, but he couldn't take back what he had already said.

"Yes! Now where is she?" Her puffy lips were pursed now.

"Uh, she's probably, in, the uh, bathroom," Josh stuttered. In movies, girls always had conferences and makeup checkups in the bathroom.

WILL BE CONTINUED…


	11. Josh part 2

CONTINUING…

JOSH (IN ALICIA'S BODY)

The girl with the husky voice in the leotard skidded away, her ballet flats now forming a fresh scuffle mark. That's when Olly ran right back up to him, once more.

"I forgot why I came to you in the first place!" She waved a graded assignment in the air, then shoved it into Josh's face. "Look what Mr. Han gave me on the science test!"

Josh gazed at the sharp D score, and came across her name written sloppily across the top. Olivia, that's right. Her name was Olivia. Close enough.

"Oh, that's not good, but I really have to go. There's only another period left, maybe we can talk after," Josh tore Olivia's grip from his torso and pushed through the hallways. Anyone sauntering through was being stomped over. That's when Alicia's ringtone sounded.

"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so lo-," her phone sang, but Josh flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello?" A wave of sudden exhaustion completely filled him. He wanted to be himself again. "Leesh? This sucks. I-," Alicia cut him off.

"Hey, dad, I have detention today, so I won't be able to go to your birthday party in the city." She spoke on the other line.

Huh?

"Leesh? Is this you? I really need to talk to you about something. It's import-,"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. Sorry again, Dad." And she hung up. Surprised, he dropped his phone. Alicia had told him she'd never hang up on him, she loved him too much. What the heck was happening? He really just wanted to have a civil discussion about his day with her, but oh well. Guess that wouldn't happen.

"Jeez…" that's when the last bell rang. Great. He had none of Alicia's materials for the science period next in Mr. Johanson's room. He stumbled to Alicia's locker and turned the combination lock several times before the latch popped open. He was supposed to be in the classroom by now. He was supposed to be their five minutes ago. At Briarwood, Josh was always on time, always had all his homework, and the teachers loved him. A librarian was ambling through the hallways with a cart of books when she spotted Josh by Alicia's locker, pulling out books and notebooks and shoving the wrong ones back inside.

"Hey, you!" she called, abandoning the cart in the middle of the hallway. "Hall pass?"

Josh froze. He patted his skirt down, as if he was searching pockets for the pass, then looked up guiltily.

"Come with me, Ms. Rivera," the woman nodded towards the Main Office. Oh joy. "You'll be staying after school today."

"No, I can't today! It's very important! I can't have a detention," he gasped, following the lady. "I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Unless you have a funeral to go to, you'll be staying."

"But I do!"

"Who's then, Ms. Rivera?"

"My Great Uncles!"

"I think not. Now go, call your parents," she shooed Josh into the office, where he picked up the phone and called his house.

"Hello?" his mother answered.

"Hey mom, I have detention today, so I'll be home late," the words tasted terrible in his mouth.

"Um, honey, I think you have the wrong number," Josh's mom spoke into the phone.

"Huh? Mom it's me. Oh, whoops! Sorry," Josh slammed the phone into the receiver. What a stupid mistake! He had called his parents instead of Alicia's. The librarian hadn't heard the conversation, so he slowly glided to the hallway.

"I called them," he told her.

He wouldn't be able to go to Landon's after school and talk about the day and go over the difficulties. He would be the only one stuck at school. Joy. He dialed Massie's number to let her know.

"Hey Massie," he told her when she answered. "I've got detention today, so I can't go to Landon's."

"Chillax, I've got detention, too. And so does Leesh and Landon. I haven't heard from the other's yet." She added.


End file.
